


Change of Heart

by Hester (hester4418)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hester4418/pseuds/Hester
Summary: Response to the first line challenge "This should have been absolutely impossible, but the evidence was absolute proof that it had happened." (and I decided NOT to go for the obvious!)





	Change of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: _Star Trek: Voyager_ and all its characters belong to Paramount Pictures; no infringement of copyright is intended. The story however belongs to me.
> 
> I recently found this on my hard drive and realized that I'd never posted it anywhere but on VAMB. In July 2015, Ronda issued a first line/drabble challenge. My response turned out to be two drabbles and a half, but with the given first line I think writing a "classic" drabble would have been next to impossible! :-)

This should have been absolutely impossible, but the evidence was absolute proof that it had happened.

It should have been impossible because Harry and Tuvok had reprogrammed the sensors six months ago to emit a silent warning whenever certain readings were detected.

It should have been impossible because B'Elanna had rigged the transporters three months ago to screen out certain substances during transport.

It should have been impossible because four weeks ago a mysterious illness had befallen part of the hydroponics bay, killing all the plants in one particular (and not at all random) area.

It should have been impossible, but after four weeks of culinary bliss, the galley once again reeked of leola root.

"Neelix," Janeway asked cautiously, doing her best to suppress her gag reflex. "What's that smell?"

"Isn't it delicious?" the Talaxian beamed. "In the past four weeks, so many people conveyed their regret that our stash of leola root had run out, that I finally decided to sacrifice the root I'd meant to cultivate in my quarters."

"You had leola root in your quarters?" Her feeling of impending sickness was getting stronger.

"Oh yes. They bloom quite beautifully when treated with care."

"But this was the last one?"

"I'm afraid so."

"The last one on the whole ship?"

"Yes, Captain." Neelix looked stricken. "Once this pot of stew is gone, there won't be any more."

Janeway breathed deeply, trying to contain her excitement. Then she held out her plate. "Alright, I'll have a double helping then."

-==/ The End \==-


End file.
